


Day 12

by TheIcyQueen



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Character Study, Game: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Gen, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIcyQueen/pseuds/TheIcyQueen
Summary: It was a road. A path. A trail. A thing that people walked on. What else could there be to it? It was just…a thing he noticed. Wasn’t that what recon was? Looking for things, finding them, and making note of them?Vexen didn't seem to think so.





	Day 12

**Author's Note:**

> An older prompt fill for exploringcastleoblivion on tumblr! I can NEVER resist writing 358/2 Days stuff...man, I wish that game could be so, so much longer than it was.............

“I already regret this,” he heard Vexen huff irritably from somewhere behind him.

Roxas flinched--well, it wasn’t really a _flinch_ so much as it was a deflated shuffle of sorts. He was trying his best, here, couldn’t the other _see_ that? They’d been wandering around the town for only a short while, he’d never _been_ on a recon mission before (he’d even _told_ him so, earlier!), so how could Vexen expect him to see the things he wanted him to see? “I guess…uh, this place sells clothes?” The statement wavered upward into a question as he stood in front of the empty store front, gesturing uncertainly with his hands. “Because…it’s a shop? And…there are…clothes.”

When he turned to glance at the other Nobody, he felt his expression falter. The disbelief on Vexen’s features was impossible to miss-–the frustration was only _slightly_ more implied. “You _guess?”_ he intoned flatly (as flatly as his tremulous voice allowed, anyway). “Are you _daft?_ What _else_ would it be?!” 

This was going to be a very, very, very, very, _very_ long mission.

Roxas squared his shoulders, pivoting on his heel and continuing to walk, terribly conscious of Vexen’s presence behind him. “Ah! Look, this spot’s paved with different tiles!” He pointed to the cobbled stone of the walkway, “It’s like a road--”

Before he could get any further, he was cut off. “Fascinating. _And?”_

“Uh.” And? And what? It was a road. A path. A trail. A thing that people walked on. What else _could_ there be to it? It didn’t seem to lead anywhere in particular, and it wasn’t as though there was a giant treasure chest waiting at the end. It was just…a thing he noticed. Wasn’t that what recon was? Looking for things, finding them, and making note of them?

“We’ll never get _anywhere_ with you simply stating the obvious.” Vexen clucked his tongue like a disapproving parent, walking out in front of him. 

Roxas was not overly fond of the way the scientist chilled the air around him, much less the venom in his voice. _Axel_ hadn’t spoken to him like that. Neither had _Zexion_ , and if he was to believe the whispers in the hallways, he was one of Vexen’s closest colleagues. 

“Are you learning _anything_ from this endeavor?” Vexen’s tone was terse with reprimand, as though he could hear the thoughts in Roxas’s head (and oh, he _prayed_ that wasn’t the case). 

The truth of the matter was, he _was_ learning--and learning a _lot_. Maybe he was slow to pick up the finer details of reconnaissance missions and deduction, but he was learning, all right. He was learning who his fellow members were, how they acted, what they thought of him. He was learning who his allies were.

And he was learning who saw him as nothing more than a Keyblade.


End file.
